Soul into Hades
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: HadesXPersephone and OrpheusXEurydice. Down in the underworld a musician comes to plead for his dead love to come back. Lots of Hades and Persephone! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hades/Persephone &

Orpheus/Eurydice

Soul Into Hades 

Lazily, Persephone swung her legs – which were dangling over the arm of her throne – whilst she lay right across it, her head on the other arm. Her smiled that played on her lips was one of a very content woman -- she had barely done anything the whole morning except think.

"Well what woman _wouldn't _think of that?" she sighed out loud. Once again her marvellous husband pleased her thoroughly in a way only he could.

She giggled again as she remember the way he woke her up, claming that – even after last night – he wasn't entirely satisfied. She had scoffed and grumbled that she wanted to sleep but was unable to resist him for much longer. Especially when he started to kiss her neck.

The door far down the room opened with a definite click and even before she set eyes on the person she knew, by instinct, it was Hades.

He strode up to her in his magnificent dark beauty and just the sight of his powerfully masculinity made heat burst over her body.

Oh great, thought one part of her brain, now I really am turning into a nymphomaniac! It's entirely his fault!

Who cares? He's your _husband_! You're _supposed _to be like that with him – he's completely hands-down sexy – you'd be mad not to! Argued the other side of her brain.

She inwardly grinned, agreeing with the second thought. Really who did care?

Alright apart from her mother (which wasn't a surprise) but that didn't hold any huge weight on her shoulders.

She eyed him like a hawk. He couldn't possibly want more could he? Actually with him anything was possible. She could recount many times where he had just appeared and made love to her there and then. And like every time she was completely willing.

But when he didn't move to take her up she searched his eyes and only found a slight flicker of desire mixed with amusement as if he could read her thoughts. But he was focused on something else.

There'd be time later, she thought grinning.

"What is it?"

Hades smirked, a sight that people who didn't really know him would think it looked evil, but to her it was sexy and overly smug.

"Come on Seph, you can't lay all day thinking. I know I'm good" – she spluttered with laughter – "but I have some other matters that need attending to. We can carry on later."

"Oh you are so arrogant! And I wouldn't be so smug sweetheart, I want to see if you _can_ carry on later – I only want the best," she said defiantly her eyes flashing with mock outrage.

Hades snorted with laughter at his wife's words. "Of course and I only give the best. Now as lovely as this conversation is, I'm afraid I need to change subjects. This is really important."

Persephone sat up on her throne. "Shoot."

He raised his brow but didn't comment. "When on earth have you heard of Orpheus?"

At the name Persephone's mouth widened in a huge smiled. "Ooh yes! Heard he has such a beautiful voice! Can charm any living or dead thing. Talented with the lyre and pretty handsome too!"

Her open enthusiasm made Hades roll his eyes. Women.

She narrowed her eyes as he sat on his throne next to her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well this 'wonderful' musician is coming here."

"He is wonderful," she paused. "Coming here…why?"

"He wants his wife back."

Persephone frowned, "Wife?"

Hades made a tutting noise. "Please don't tell me that has just ruined your vision of him being handsome and single and--"

A whack on his arm made him stop.

"Shut up!" she haughtily looked at him. "Where is he now?"

"Waiting to come in here so we can listen to his plea." Hades smiled slyly. "His wife's name is Eurydice. She died a while ago."

Persephone restrained herself from hitting him again but huffed loudly turning her eyes heavenwards.

He hid a grin as she composed herself and at the same time Hades called in a servant to bring the desperate musician in to lay down his request.

**A/N please review because I want to know what you think so far! Second chap coming up soon hehe love all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orpheus stood in front of the King and Queen of the Underworld, dreading the thought that his beloved Eurydice was stuck in this darkness. Persephone with her earthy-red hair smiled kindly, so very different from the impassive face of her husband Hades.

Briefly Orpheus thanked his lucky stars that Persephone was there otherwise he had heard what a tyrant Hades was alone. But with his wife he could show some compassion and humanity.

"What's your purpose here?" Hades asked first in a voice that definitely belonged to the ruler of the dead.

Before Orpheus answered he saw the warning glance Hades' wife gave him.

"My Lord Hades I'm here for my heart and life."

"Your wife, Eurydice," Persephone said in a soothing voice.

"Yes, my lady. She was – is everything to me," he spoke mournfully.

"Many husbands have lost their wives and wanted them back. So far none have returned to life. Why should we think you're any different?"

"We we're only recently married and then so cruelly taken from me. I cannot hope to live anymore without her. She's my muse and love."

Hades still didn't look convinced, "We can't just return the dead to those who say what you have just said. That isn't a strong enough reason."

Orpheus, to his despair, could see that Hades wasn't going to give in with his pleas. He turned to look at Persephone who watched him with sad eyes.

"Please, my lord and lady, my life simply has no reason without her," Orpheus boldly raised his chin. "I know, my lord, how much you suffer, when your wife has to leave you."

That struck a nerve. Persephone covered her husbands' hand quickly, stroking his clenched fists. He turned to look at her with such a haunted look in his eyes, Persephone wanted to embrace him and tell him she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Instead she held his hand and regarded Orpheus. "My husband and I understand the suffering you must feel now but as you know it's the Fates who chose who should suffer and who should die as well as the rest. Have you taken into account that, perhaps, this is how it's meant to be?"

Orpheus was beyond desperation, "But Fate can change! I cannot live without Eurydice!"

He picked up his lyre that was at his feet and before either Hades or Persephone could speak he struck a beautifully haunting melancholic tune.

'Not a day goes by

Not a single day

But you're somewhere a part of my life

And it looks like you'll stay

As the days go by

I keep thinking when does it end

Where's the day I'll have started forgetting

But I just go on thinking and sweating

And cursing and crying

And turning and reaching

And waking and dying

And no, not a day goes by

Not a blessed day

But you're still somehow part of my life

And you won't go away

So there's hell to pay

And until I die

I'll die day after day after day

After day

After day after day after day

Til the days go by

Til the days go by

Til the days go by'

As the last of the melody faded away, everyone in the Underworld was silent. He had eased all the souls in deep sorrow and agony with his song. Orpheus, knowing that this was his last chance, dared to look at the Gods and was stuck by the sight of Persephone hastily wiping her cheeks from the tears. Though his face was still like cold marble, the way he held his wife's hand betrayed how Hades too was affected by the song.

Persephone exchanged a look with him imploring him. With the smallest of nods, Hades looked away staring at the dark corner of the room so no one could read his eyes.

"Alright, Orpheus, we have agreed," Persephone spoke very softly. "We will allow you to bring your wife back to life."

Out of the corner of his eye Hades saw the young man gape and the threat of tears glistened in his eyes.

"I can truly have her back?" he whispered.

"Yes. Her soul is already coming," Hades answered still looking away.

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" the musician exclaimed giddy with joy and shock.

The door swung open and the ghostly-white shade of Eurydice drifted in escorted by Charon.

"Eurydice!"

Orpheus made a start towards his wife when Hades raised his hand, making him halt.

"You can't touch her Orpheus. Nor can she acknowledge you. There is one condition that we must tell you," Persephone said and Orpheus' heart sunk.

"As you leave the Underworld Eurydice will leave with you. However, she can only follow and you have to lead her. You cannot turn around and look at her the whole time until you are safely out of the Underworld. Any attempt to and she will come back straight here forever," Hades informed him.

"How will I know I'm safe to look around?" Orpheus asked alarmed at the whole idea.

"When you reach the small waterfall by the clearing on Earth then you are out of our domain. A few words of warning; on your way back there will be creatures and shades of the dead who will try to fool you and persuade you that Eurydice isn't behind you. Block your ears to them. She will follow – it's a promise. Also when Eurydice comes to life again she might be… different," Persephone added after a slight hesitation.

"Different?"

Hades' dark eyes bore into Orpheus. "Death changes everything. Once something or someone comes back from the Dead there could be personality changes, physical and metal changes. They will never be the same as they were."

"I don't care – I want Eurydice," Orpheus said determinedly.

"Well then, you know our conditions and we have told you all the warnings. As soon as you walk through that door," Persephone pointed to the door at the end of the room "then it will begin. You only have one chance."

Orpheus looked back at the shade of Eurydice, her beautiful but expressionless face that haunted him every day and night, and nodded. "Let it begin."

The door at the far end unlocked and Orpheus, after thanking the god and goddess once more, strode to the door – shoulders set.

"Good luck, Orpheus and have care," Persephone called after him.

Taking a deep breath, Orpheus closed his eyes briefly before stepping outside. And the test began.

**A/N ah reviews please? – hopeful look – the song text is from the song 'Not a day goes by' by ****Bernadette Peters. I thought it really fit with Orpheus. Thank you to all the reviewers so far! big hugs to you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Orpheus walked out with the shade of Eurydice following, Persephone let out a sigh before she went to snuggle on Hades' lap.

"Are you alright?" she asked stroking his hair and his strong arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"Hm…yes."

Persephone laid her head on his shoulder after placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Do you think he'll make it?"

Hades sighed, "I'm not sure – there's a huge temptation for him."

"I know. I just hope he does," she paused. "It was a beautiful song."

"Yes it was," he murmured.

"How will we know he has succeeded?"

"Charon wont be racing to collect her. And we wont hear Orpheus' cries."

"Oh."

A silence descended on them for a while and Persephone felt a deep need to comfort him. Only she could see how much that had unsettled him.

"If the roles had been reversed and we were in their positions, would you of done what Orpheus just did?" she asked quietly against him.

"I'd do anything for you, Seph," he answered lowly. "And i would never give up. Even if it meant dying to be with you."

She shivered at his words because she knew them to be true. Tightening her arms around him she buried her face in his neck.

"I would for you." It came out all muffled but he caught her words.

He stroked her hair and kissed her head and they sat holding onto each other waiting.

**A/N sorry for the shortness of it but its just a small scene. Next chap is Orpheus/Eurydice. Please review my lovelies!! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to the reviewers – you have made me a very happy girl indeed with the nice words. _

_Orpheus/Eurydice chapter now – cries – poor, poor Orpheus. _

Chapter 4 

If coming had seem like an epic journey then the way back was at least one thousand times worse. Trudging through the dismal darkness steadily Orpheus passed countless shades that hadn't crossed over and in the shadows lurked creatures that he didn't even want to imagine. He occasionally heard hoarse whisperings from the shades that Eurydice wasn't behind him. Taking Persephone's warning into account, Orpheus paid them no heed. They were simply saying it in spite.

He suppressed a shudder as a recent creature leered with its dead mouth exposing blackened teeth and quickened his steps. In the dense darkness he almost missed the light at the end. Hope sped his heart up. He was nearing the entrance to the Living! A little more and he would be united with his beloved Eurydice.

Suddenly a cold, claw-like hand clamped down on his arm. The harsh sandpaper skin rubbed at Orpheus' flesh.

"Who are you kidding Orpheus? You know this is a cruel trick," the creature that Orpheus was glad he couldn't see, hissed.

"It's no trick. She _is_ behind me," he answered definitely.

The creature snickered, "Yeah sure, and I'm Zeus." The creature crept close and Orpheus could feel its cold breath by his ear.

"I can see everything behind you and your pretty wife isn't there. Hades changed his mind and brought her back to the Sea of the Dead. Right now he's laughing at you and your stupidity."

"You're lying." But he didn't sound too confident.

"Fine, I'm just trying to save you a lot of misery to come," the creature backed away slowly.

"Wait!" Orpheus hesitated looking back and forth from the creature and the exit. "She isn't behind me?"

The creature snorted, "Hades has tricked you. Think on that."

It slipped away, disappearing into the dark leaving Orpheus alone again.

He took two steps forwards then stopped. Was this really a trick? Who could he trust? He groaned in frustration. If it had just been Hades then he would have straight away believed the creature but his wife, Persephone, wasn't the deceiving kind. But a husband could go behind his wife's back couldn't he?

He doubts rested heavily on his mind. Maybe he could just take one tiny peak? Surely that wouldn't send her back? He just had to be sure. He could do it without even turning around fully.

Orpheus twisted his neck to the right very slowly and from the corner of his eye saw her eyes stare straight at him.

"NO!" she screamed in agony and he leapt around fully facing her.

"Eurydice!" he yelled in fear as she started backing away half running and half stumbling.

"Why, Orpheus? Why?" she wailed. "You were so close!"

"EURYDICE! STOP!" he shouted in vain.

His only answer was her crying becoming distant each time.

"EURYDICE!" Orpheus' sight was blurred with tears and he choked her name again.

He tried to run after her when invisible forces pushed hard against him forcing him out of the Underworld. Past the waterfall he sank onto his knees and wept.

Down in the Underworld Persephone's shoulders sunk and her husband squeezed her hand.

"He didn't make it," she whispered.

"No and Eurydice must stay here forever."

Persephone leaned against Hades and closed her eyes.

"It's so tragic."

"Yes," he replied quietly. "It truly is."

**A/N next chap is the last! **

**Want anything written by me then email – smile – check out my page for more detail! x**


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

_NOTE: THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND ForeverACharmedOne FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! AND OF COURSE ANNA! _

Chapter 5 – Epilogue. 

3 years later…

Persephone glided quietly over to her husband as not to disturb him from his work. She patently waited for him to finish writing on one scroll when he glanced up and saw the sadness in her expression.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" he got up and took her hand in his.

"The new soul which had entered belonged to Orpheus," Persephone spoke mournfully.

The name sounded familiar to him… then it clicked.

"Oh," he paused. "How did it happen?"

Persephone idly circled her finger against his knuckles before beginning her account. "After his failure to bring Eurydice back and us refusing to heed his pleas, he made a powerful vow to Styx that he would never remarry and not enter any affair with a woman again. He led a strange life, I am told, for the past couple of years. He continued to make music, only now it was fully of melancholy for his loss. His handsome face still drew the attentions of women and he still refused them. This angered them and a group came upon him armed with weapons and killed him, tearing him to pieces."

Persephone took a breath before continuing. "The Muses found him and buried the remains. Such a tragic end for him as well," she murmured.

During her story Hades had wrapped his arm round her waist and now soothingly stroked the small of her back.

"You must look on the brighter side though," he said softly. "He will be reunited with his wife."

Persephone hugged him tightly. "Yes and live together eternally."

She drew back and with a small flick of her hand two goblets with wine appeared. She handed him one and a faint smile touched her lips.

"To Orpheus and Eurydice," she said.

"To eternal love," his eyes bore into hers and she nodded and they both drank.

She put hers back down and leaned her back against him. "I should let you get on with your work."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms round her slim waist. "It's not important," he buried his face in her soft red curls.

"Hades…"she whispered clinging to his hands.

"Seph…" he breathed and in the next instant they shimmered into their room.

She tuned in his embrace and their kiss was sweet and longing. It occurred to Persephone then of how much she took for granted like loving Hades. If she hadn't fallen in love with him she would have spent eternity all alone. She shuddered to think of not being able to have everything she had now. Hades laid her down and covered her with kisses. His precious wife. He had often thought of his years before her and saw the cold loneliness. His mind turned to Orpheus and wondered how he could have lived three years of painful solitude without Eurydice.

Hades knew he couldn't of without Persephone. He just about survived the months she was away.

Persephone hastily caught his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"Love me?"

His lips quirked and he turned his head to kiss the inside of her palms.

"Always."

She smiled and drew him down her eyes closed as she let herself fall into bliss. A bliss created by him alone. Her smile beamed as a thought crossed her mind. Love really did live in death and was ever more eternal.

True love was worth dying for.

The End

_A/N thank you my lovelies for sticking till the end! Hope you enjoyed this! Remember to look on my page if you want a story done by me! Xx_


End file.
